Un lirio por julio
by ShogunOhcah
Summary: Cada 4 de julio, Alfred celebra su cumpleaños invitando a todos los países a asistir. Todos menos uno. Francis se encarga de que esta fecha señalada sea más amena para el caballero inglés. FrUk
1. Primer día

Los amigos, los de verdad, siempre están cuando menos te lo esperas. Pero si esos amigos, siempre que los necesitas, por muchas veces que tus problemas o tus días grises se repitan, aparecen, esos son los buenos amigos. Quizás uno llegue a confundir, amistad con interés, o amistad con cariño e incluso amor. Quizás esa confusión te lleve a un craso error, pero recuerda, querido lector, que una amistad es cuestión de dos.

El verano ya había entrado con fuerza, acaba de comenzar el mes de Julio y con él, en las tierras francesas, se notaba la perfecta temperatura a pie del Mediterráneo. Quizás París, la hermosa ciudad de la luz, el amor, la belleza, la elegancia, estuviera un poco alejada de la costa, pero aún así, el querido Francis podía sentir la brisa marina desde el balcón de su casa. Aquella mañana, con su cigarro en la mano derecha y su teléfono en el izquierdo estaba comprobando los mensajes de todos sus amigos y amores. Por desgracia, a esas horas aún no había nadie despierto que mereciera la pena molestar. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó, hasta que vio el cartel de "En línea" de Alfred. Aquel americano bien formado, de músculos suculentos, los cuales el francés estaría dispuesto a tocar por cualquier cosa.

Iba a ser el primero en hablarle, pero el rubio libertario fue el primero en hacerlo. Eso sorprendió gratamente al galo, ya que despertar el interés de aquel chico siempre era síntomas de algo bueno. Su conversación no fue gran cosa, toda ella se resumía a mucho emoticono, mayúsculas de emoción, fichas perdidas de Francis, ¡oh! y lo más importante, quedaban días contados para el 4 de Julio, por lo que la razón de que aquel chico le hubiera hablado era para invitarle a su fiesta. Tan previsible, había hecho lo mismo los últimos 300 años. Lamentablemente, el galo rechazó la invitación. Le hubiera gustado ir a esa fiesta, el evento del año, donde todos los países se reunían y celebraban los años de Alfred, todo menos uno.

Todo el mundo sabía quién era ese país que nunca, jamás, o sea vamos, es que ni una sola vez se había presentado a ese cumpleaños. Y aunque todos conocían la soledad que rodeaba a Inglaterra todos los 4 de Julio, ninguno se dignaba a faltar a la fiesta para estar con él. Eso claro, no incluía al francés, ya que se había tirado al menos los últimos tres años, haciendo compañía al inglés en ese día tan oscuro para él.

El primer año que lo hizo, se llevó un portazo doloroso en la cara, acompañado de un insulto igual de doloroso que la fría madera de la puerta de Arthur. No recordó muy bien como, pero consiguió que le abriera la puerta y al menos pudo pasar una agradable tarde con el rubio tomando el té. La primera vez fue un éxito, dentro de lo que cabe.

El segundo año, fue casi un milagro que pasara, porque Inglaterra había dado por sentado, que lo que pasa la vez anterior no se iba a repetir y tendría que pasar otro día como ese solo. Por suerte, cuando el francés volvió a aparecer delante de su puerta en vez de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, salió a su encuentro con un abrazo. Eso claro pilló desprevenido al galo, ya que echó a perder todas sus flores y regalos que había traído para el inglés y no solo eso, sino que fue un abrazo de parte de Arthur. Y al igual que la primera vez, pasaron el día junto casi con las mismas actividades.

Esto varió un poco a mejor la tercer vez. Esa vez estuvo un poco más planeado y en vez de pasar solo la tarde los dos solos, consiguieron convencer a Antonio y a Gilbert para que se unieran en entretener al inglés. Por supuesto esto tuvo un cobro, ya que Francis tuvo que sacarlos de una fiesta para meterlos en otra. Eso se solucionó fácil con una noche de pub en pub. Al menos aquel día era el que más entretenido estuvo Arthur y eso alegró el corazón de Francis, aunque solo fuera verle sonreír por culpa del alcohol.

Para esta cuarta vez, el francés no tenía nada preparado para el inglés y ni siquiera había podido convencer a sus amigos para que le acompañaran. Aún quedaban dos días para la fecha de la concordia, por lo que seguramente aún le daría tiempo pensar algo. ¿Pero el qué? Tamborileó el cigarro con los dedos, haciendo caer la ceniza, mientras pensaba alguna idea interesante. Porque claro, si Arthur no fuera tan reacio a algunos de sus juegos, pues podrían divertirse mucho los dos juntos, pero siempre le amenazaba con echarle de una patada en el culo. Así que le tocaba buscar una actividad que ni incluyera desnudos… mierda, se le cerraba el cerco de posibilidades.

En el momento en el que apagó definitivamente la colilla contra el cenicero se le vino una muy buena idea. Pero iba a necesitar del apoyo y el consejo de su amigo Antonio. Total, el español había estado saliendo con Arthur y conocía muy bien su época dorada como imperio. Por la hora que era seguramente el castaño siguiera durmiendo, pero por una llamada no pasaría nada. Buscó el nombre de Antonio en sus contactos para llamarle.

-¿ _Oui_? ¿Toño? ¡Soy Francis!

-… ¿Qué narices haces llamándome tan temprano, me cago en Dios? ¡Que me he acostado hace una hora!

-¿Ligando, no?

-Pues no, que sino Lovino me revienta a hostias. ¿Qué quieres, _franchute_?

-Tus palabras me duelen, querido Toño. Te llamaba porque necesitaba tu ayuda para el cejotas.

-¿Otra vez? Ya te dije que no podía, Lovino quiere que vaya con él a la fiesta de Alfred.

-Ya, ya, ya lo sé. Solo necesito que me cuentes alguna de tu experiencia cuando saliste con él. Ya sabes, hace como cuatro siglos.

-Tío. Mira, yo te reviento. ¿¡Me has llamado para esto!?

-Sí, tío, necesito tu ayuda, no he pensado nada para animar a ese inglés este año. ¡Por favor hermano ayúdame!

-Dios… A ver, ha cambiado mucho ese cejotas ¿sabes? Dudo que le siga gustando las mismas cosas, de todos modos con que le regales algo relacionado con el té o té mismo le gustara. Yo que sé tío, cómprale el pack especial del Magia Borras, yo que sé.

-Hostia buena idea. Vale, pero es que no me deja nada que tenga que ver con el contacto físico ¿sabes?

-¿Es que quieres algo tan cercano con Arthur, Francis? Vaya, vaya, que gustos más refinados tienes ahora, Francis. O anticuados… jajajaja.

-No te rías. Ay… lo que sea. ¿Alguna idea más?

-Ahora mismo no, la verdad. Pero si se me ocurre algo interesante te llamar… ¡Oh, Lovino! ¿Te he despertado? Eh… no, no… NO ME PEGUES POR FAV~ Piiii…..

-Mierda, se cortó la llamada. Bueno que en paz descanse mi querido España. Joder, ahora me tocará buscar más información si quiere sorprender a ese cejotas amargado… ¿Pero el qué?

Y otra vez, el francés se quedó pensando que sería lo más conveniente para entretener al inglés. Podía llamar a todas las personas que tuvieran más trato con él, pero pocos serían los que estarían dispuestos a ayudarle. Mierda, si solo hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a ese inglés cuando tenía la oportunidad, ahora no se encontraría en este maldito problema.

El tiempo corría en su contra y solo quedaban dos días para la fecha señalada. El francés iba a mover cielo y tierra para asegurarse que su amigo pasara un día. Por al fin de cuentas, todo lo que había movido al rubio a ayudar a Arthur era eso; amistad. Y porque le molestaba verle triste cuando literalmente todo el mundo estaba de fiesta y pasándolo en grande.


	2. Segundo día

Había pasado un día, es decir, que solo quedaba otra jornada para que el francés viajara a Londres. Francis se había tirado todo el día anterior haciendo llamadas y buscando por internet actividades entretenidas. No era pro exagerar, pero casi todas las páginas que encontró tenían que ver con San Valentín, Lunas de Miel o cualquier cosa de enamorados. También, es que ponía en el buscador ciertas palabras que podían llevar a malentendidos. Tipo: "Juegos con atrevimientos", "Actividades para pasar un buen rato en pareja", "Retos para entretenerse sin tocarse". Normal que le salieran cosas extrañas.

A resumidas cuentas, no encontró nada del gusto del cejotas, pero sí para él que sin duda utilizaría la próxima vez que pasara una agradable velada. Descartando todo aquello no había nada que se pudiera utilizar. Era julio y aunque la tierra de Inglaterra fuera siempre tan húmeda, las temperaturas habían subido por lo que tenía que una actividad relajada. Dejó de lado, mirando por la ventana entre abierta que daba a unas hermosas vistas a la Torre Eiffel. Sin tener que asomarse a esta podía escuchar a la gente pasear por la calle principal, muchos hablaban en inglés, otros en francés, o en muchos idiomas diferentes. Pero le tranquilizaba escuchar el bullicio de la gente.

Era la hora de comer en Francia, aún sabiendo que muchos países podían estar ocupados preparando la fecha indicada, decidió hacer una última llamada que esperaba que le salvara de aquello, dándole alguna idea. Esa persona sin duda, era la que más ocupada y ansiosa tenía que estar por el 4 de julio, pero era quien más conocía la parte privada de Arthur.

-¿ _Oui_? ¡Alfred, amigo mío!

-¡Francis! ¿Qué tal? ¿Querías algo?

-Em… _oui_. Me gustaría saber, o descubrir, alguna cosa que entretenga al rancio de Arthur. Que no sea tomar el té por dios.

-¿Con Arthur? ¿Por qué no lo traes a mi cumpleaños? Seguro que se lo pasaría bien, además con el poco aguante que tiene con el alcohol, lo tendrían entretenido en seguida.

-Alfred, querido mío, yo adoro como intentar animarle, pero sabes que jamás conseguirás convencerle. Arthur no asistirá a ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños tuya. Es más, cuanto más se acerca a ti ese día peor se encuentra.

-Ya, si lo sé… pero yo también quiero que esté. No deja de ser alguien muy importante para mí, además, este día. Ya sé que no le gusta, pero… bueno. Se nota mucho que no está. Siempre tendrá la puerta abierta para que venga. De todos modos, gracias por cuidar de él. Sé que cuando está contigo, al menos lo pasa bien o algo más tranquilo.

-Oh, eres un trocito de cielo Alfred. Intento animarle porque es… amigo mío. También tiene derecho a que ese día sea especial para él, aunque en un pasado fuese una mala fecha. No hay que guardar rencor de ningún tipo.

-Por supuesto. Eres una buena persona, Francis. No todos hacemos eso que tú haces y menos con un tipo como Arthur.

-Por favor, Alfred, me estoy sonrojando. Al final acabaré yendo a tu cumpleaños para darte un regalo… incomparable.

Se escuchó una sonora carcajada desde el otro lado del teléfono, sin duda aquel comentario había alegrado al americano en gran medida.

-Ay… De verdad que eres un verdadero pícaro. Con lo que veníamos hablando ¿algo con lo que entretener a Arthur, no? Hm…

- _Oui_

-¿Qué tal una partida al parchís?

-¿Parchís? ¿Con Arthur? Es un tipo más de ajedrez, pero con los gustos tan anticuados que tiene seguro que le parece lo más divertido del mundo.

-No exactamente a eso. Mientras sea un juego, donde el objetivo de este sea comerle una ficha, seguro que te da rienda suelta a mucha imaginación. Pero con lo lento que Iggy seguro que le cuesta pillarlo incluso así.

-Por dios Alfred, qué mente más perversa ¿desde cuándo eres yo? _Mon dieu_ , no lo hago con esas intenciones. No al menos tan directamente.

-Vaya, vaya, a lo mejor a Arthur sí que le gusta. No es que yo haya ido a preguntarle personalmente o este me lo hubiera comentado una noche de borrachera.

Aquello le pilló de improvisto al francés. No era tonto y sabía a lo que se refería el americano, aunque no lo hubiera dicho con palabras exactas. Total, llevaban en ese juego un buen rato ya. Pero sí que le dejó en shock unos instantes, ya que Arthur no le había comentado nada. No es que fuera una persona de gran uso de la palabra, pero al menos podría habérselo dejado caer o comentado por encima. Dado el silencio que se hizo, fue Alfred quien lo rompió volviendo a hablar.

-Pero espera, no es que yo te hubiera dicho nada. Solo era para echar una mano. Quizás ahora sí que se te ocurra algo interesante que hacer.

-Sí, sí, solo que me ha sorprendido que eso venga de Arthur.

-Bueno, lleva tres años pasándolo bien. Y esta vez es la primera que realmente desea que llegue. Solo se le tenía que ver la cara en las últimas reuniones y dudo mucho que sea exclusivamente por mi cumpleaños, que también. Está ansioso y emocionado por el día de mañana, me apuesto mi… mi hamburguesa que está aquí esperando que me la coma.

-Pues ya podría habérmelo dicho a mí directamente, si es que ya sabía yo que tenía que emborracharlo más a menudo.

-Cierto, cierto, pero es Arthur, luego te mandaría de vuelta a tu casa de una patada.

-Ya lo hace.

-No me sorprende, me hace lo mismo.

-Bueno… pero sigue sin ser una idea exacta de lo que puedo hacer.

-Vale ¿y por qué simplemente no pasáis el día juntos?

-Es una buena idea, pero eso sería lo más sencillo y fácil ¿no desilusionaría eso a Arthur?

-Lo dudo. Ya solo te queda ir con él y comprobar qué es lo que más le apetece hacer a ese testarudo inglés.

-Mejor lo averiguo yo mañana. Gracias Alfred, me has ayudado mucho.

-De nada, amigo, para lo que necesites. Ya me contarás que tal os ha ido a los dos…juntitos.

-¡Alfred! Nos vemos… cuídate, anda. Y feliz cumpleaños adelantado.

-Gracias, gracias, nos vemos Francis. Bye, bye.

El francés colgó la llamada y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se abrazó a su blanda almohada, forrada de terciopelo rojo, quedándose pensativo. Sus propios pensamientos iban directos a Arthur. No podía dejar imaginarse el día de mañana, junto a aquel sujeto amargado que le llamaba tanto la atención. Acabó hecho un ovillo en la cama, con su corazón palpitando a una velocidad descomunal, tanto que sentía que iba a salir disparado de su pecho. Siempre se emocionaba tanto por sus cosas y de una manera tan tonta. Y es que no solo se emocionaba él, es que si lo que Alfred le había dicho era verdad, también había conseguido llamar la atención de Arthur. Y eso era un puñetero merito a su favor. Sobre todo echando la vista atrás y viendo la relación tan penosa que siempre habían mantenido. Pero por una vez en la historia, ese 4 de julio iba a ser su momento, podría conocer al verdadero Arthur que siempre se escondía en las múltiples facetas del rubio.

Él solo pensó, dedujo que si el inglés no le había llegado a decir nada y que todo le había llegado por parte de terceros era porque, seguramente, le tenía una sorpresa preparada para el día de mañana. Al menos eso era lo que quería pensar el galo. Solo con eso sus ganas de que llegara el día aumentaron considerablemente.

Lo único que no le terminaba de de cuadrar al francés, era que Inglaterra no le había mandado ningún mensaje, ni se había puesto en contacto con él, para asegurarse que la cita de mañana seguía adelante. Quizás era porque estaba muy ocupado ordenando sus cientos de tés. Mañana se presentaría en su casa como en los últimos años, sin avisar, así todo sería una sorpresa.

El tiempo corría cada vez más rápido. El día llegaba y con él, el esperado evento tanto para la parte del cumpleañero, como para la parte de los otros dos. Sin duda, iba a ser un día inolvidable para cualquiera, y que sin duda daría que hablar.


End file.
